The present invention relates to a commutator circuit for coupling power to a load, and in particular to a circuit suitable for use in a digital power amplifier. The present invention is not however limited in this respect, and the circuit may find use in a variety of different fields.
A commutator used, for example, in a digital power amplifier may be required to switch at high frequencies and relatively high power levels. This combination tends to result in the production of high levels of electromagnetic interference (EMI). In consequence, much effort has to be directed to limiting the EMI generated by any device incorporating such a commutator circuit so as to meet the increasingly stringent statutory limitations on EMI. Conventionally, it has been necessary, for example, to provide extensive shielding around the circuits and to tailor the physical layout of the circuits to minimise the EMI from the device as a whole.